Mabels Mushroom Madness
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Mabel eats some mushrooms with funny results and Dipper has a fun day out with Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mabel's Mushroom Madness**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day in Gravity Falls and the twins were sitting in the living room watching cartoons until Grunkle Stan walked in.

Stan then sighed and turned off the TV with the remote and switched on the lights.

Dipper and Mabel turned round in shock.

"It's a beautiful sunny day outside!" Stan growled

"And you two are sitting in the dark watching TV!"

"What is there to do in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

Stan then handed Dipper a nature book. The book was called "Nature of Gravity Falls"

Then Dipper and Mabel then went outside and walked towards Gravity Falls Forest.

"What is the book like?" Mabel asked Dipper

"Pretty boring" Dipper responded.

"Oh get this" Dipper reported.

"There are five different mushrooms native to Gravity Falls, but only one kind is edible" Dipper read out from the book.

"The only kinds of mushroom that are edible are the Pink Cloud Mushrooms, which is pink with white spots on"

"The other four are The Toxic Cloud Mushroom, which is black with green spots on, The Giants Friend Mushroom, which is yellow with blue spots on, The Empty Feeling Mushroom which is blue with red spots on and the Greed Glutton Mushroom which is red with purple spots on.

The two children looked around the forest seeing plants, animals and birds from the book. But soon Dippers cell phone rang from his pocket. He then picked out of his pocket and answered it. It was Wendy.

"Hey Dipper fancy hanging out?" the morbidly obese teen asked the twelve year old boy?

Dippers eyes lit up

"Sure I will come and meet you in town!" Dipper then exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm off to meet Wendy" Dipper then told Mabel.

"B-but I'm really enjoying this nature trail" Mabel whimpered

Dipper then handed Mabel the book.

"Nobody is stopping you from doing it by yourself" He then told his sister before walking off to meet Wendy.

Mabel then sighed and carried on the nature trail by herself.

And so, the brave twelve year old girl ventured deep into Gravity Falls Forest while Dipper went to meet with Wendy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mabel's Mushroom Madness**

**Chapter 2**

Mabel ventured further into The Gravity Falls Forest. She ventured deeper into the forest. Soon she came to a field full of brightly coloured mushrooms.  
The twelve-year-old girl realised she was then hungry. She forgot about the mushrooms that were unsafe to eat and picked up a blue mushroom with red spots on, put it in her mouth and ate it.  
It tasted so nice that she picked up a few more of the same mushrooms up and ate them.

Meanwhile elsewhere Dipper went to meet up with Wendy outside The Mystery Shack

"Hey there cutie" Wendy greeted happily with half a doughnut in her hand.  
Wendy's huge belly spilled over her jeans and the buttons of the bottom of her jade plaid shirt were undone, exposing her enormous gut.

"So fancy going to the Gravity Falls Pool?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Yeah why not?" Dipper then replied

"Just let me get my swimming stuff and I will join you"

So Dipper went inside The Mystery Shack, went upstairs, went into his and Mabel's bedroom and got his swimming shorts, towel and goggles, put them in a sports bag, went back downstairs, went outside and him and Wendy walked to the pool.

Back in the forest, Mabel had eaten the mushrooms.

"Boy they were delicious" Mabel said, licking her fingers.

Just then Mabel's stomach roared in hunger and she clutched her stomach, she was hungrier than before.

"Oh I'm so hungry" Mabel moaned, but she had eaten all the blue mushrooms with red spots on.  
She then looked around and saw some mushrooms which were red with purple spots on.

Without any hesitation, Mabel grabbed one, put it in her mouth and ate it.

Mabel was so hungry she then picked up a handful of those mushrooms and ate them. But while she was eating them, she slowly started to gain weight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mabel's Mushroom Madness**

**Chapter 3**

Dipper and Wendy had arrived at The Gravity Falls Pool and had gotten changed.

Dipper had stepped out of his changing cubical wearing red swimming shorts. "Ready when you are" Dipper then called to Wendy.

Wendy then stepped out of her cubical wearing a red bikini. The vast amount of cellulite from Wendy's body covered the front part of her bikini bottom, the back part of her bikini bottom went up her bum crack like a thong, exposing the cellulite on her bottom and some of her breasts were exposed.

"Ready when you are!" the morbidly obese teen girl exclaimed happily.

"Sure thing" the twelve-year-old boy then replied happily trying to hide his arousal.

Dipper then made his way to the diving board and cannonballed into the pool from the diving board, which made a medium sized splash.

"Try and beat that" Dipper then called out.

Wendy was just about to step on the diving board when she heard a loud sharp, shrill whistle.

Mr Poolcheck then walked up to Wendy

"You are not permitted to enter the pool bottomless!" The lifeguard told Wendy in a sharp and rude tone.

"I have bottoms on" Wendy then explained calmly while lifting up her huge gut that covered the bottom part of her bikini, showing she had bikini bottoms on.

Mr Poolcheck then apologised to Wendy and walked away.

Wendy then stepped on the diving board and did a cannonball jump into the pool, which made a huge splash.

Meanwhile back in The Gravity Falls Forest, Mabel had eaten a good handful of the red mushrooms with purple spots on.

"Oh man they were yummy" Mabel groaned, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Mabel had gained a lot of weight. Her belly had swelled up so much that it spilled over her skirt and pulled her pink sweater up just below her breasts, which had expanded too. Her hips and bottom and also grew larger. Mabel had now become fat.

Just then Mabel's stomach rumbled.

*R-U-U-U-M-B-L-E!*

Mabel's stomach made a low deep rumble, which rippled and jiggled while it rumbled.

"Ugh am so hungry" Mabel groaned before noticing some black mushrooms with green spots on. Mabel then picked one up and ate it.

"Oh man this is so yummy" Mabel then sighed to herself before eating more.

Soon after eating a handful, Mabel was finally stuffed and lay on the ground. Just then Mabel farted loudly.

*POOOT!*

Meanwhile at The Gravity Falls Pool, Wendy and Dipper were having a great time swimming and splashing about. Wendy then put her arms around Dippers back and made out with him in the pool.

Just then Pacifica Northwest then rose from under the water and swam past where Dipper and Wendy were fooling about with her two friends.

"I think the whale is hungry" Pacifica chuckled while her friends laughed.

"Don't listen to them" Dipper assured Wendy

"You're not a whale, you're beautiful"

"Well I am fat but I don't care" Wendy shrugged.

"And…I am hungry" Wendy nervously chuckled to Dipper.

"How would she know?" Dipper then asked Wendy.

Wendy then grabbed the top of Dippers head and pushed him underwater, facing Wendy's huge belly.

Just then Wendy's huge belly growled loudly in front of Dipper, which was moving while it was growling.

"Well…we could get some food somewhere if you're hungry" Dipper then explained.

So after a good time messing about, Dipper and Wendy got out the pool and headed towards the cubical.

"Hey it's a shame your sister couldn't make it" Wendy then told Dipper as left the pool.

"Oh yeah, it's because we were on a nature trail at Gravity Falls Forest and I left her there" Dipper then bluntly told Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mabel's Mushroom Madness**

**Chapter 4**

"You did what!?" Wendy exclaimed angrily, slamming her hands on her hips, making her cellulite jiggle.

"I left her in Gravity Falls Forest on a nature trail" Dipper then re explained bluntly.

Wendy's heart began to race with fear.

"Are you for real?!" she snapped.

"Do you have any idea who or what lurks in Gravity Falls Forest!?"

Dippers heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no" he whispered to himself.

"Mabel's all alone in the forest with nobody to protect her" Dipper nervously whimpered.

"What if she gets eaten by a bear, a mountain lion or a wolf"  
"Or if she gets kidnapped"

"Ugh let's get changed so we can go save your sister" Wendy grunted

First Dipper and Wendy got showered.

All the shower cubicles were full so they shared a shower cubical.

"Least I get the chance to see Wendy naked hopefully" Dipper thought to himself.

Even though Wendy was morbidly obese, Dipper still got aroused of the thought of seeing Wendy naked.

Dipper then put on his shampoo and passed Wendy her bottle of Shampoo.

Dippers shampoo was called Harry Hippo, which was in a bottle with a picture of a smiling hippo on it and it was a bubble gum scented gel. While Wendy used a shampoo called Strawberry Bliss which was a Strawberry scented gel.

"Dipper can you pass me my shower gel?" Wendy asked.

Without hesitation, Dipper picked up Wendy's shower gel which was called Chocolate Blast, which was a chocolate flavoured gel in a bottle.

"C-can I rub it on you?" Dipper nervously asked.

Wendy blushed

"Yeah why not" the obese teen agreed.

"Just one thing…"  
"Don't get grossed out okay?"

"Why would I get grossed out?" Dipper curiously asked.

Right in front of him, Wendy took of her bikini.

Dippers heart raced and he got aroused.

Wendy was standing in the shower, right in front of him, naked.

Dipper saw her huge breasts along with her huge flabby belly which covered her bikini area.

"Hope this flab hasn't grossed you out" Wendy chuckled

Dipper then squirted some shower gel in his hand nervously and rubbed it on Wendy's enormous belly, which felt soft and jiggly like jelly.

He even managed to get some between her rolls.

"You want to do under my belly?" Wendy asked giggling.

Wendy then lifted up her huge belly which exposed her pubic area.

Wendy's pubs were long and red like her hair.

Dipper put some shower gel in his hands and rubbed under Wendy's belly.

Dipper then could smell Wendy's private area which smelled quite funny

"Want to do my ass?" Wendy then asked while turning round.

Dipper then put some shower gel on his hand and rubbed Wendy's huge backside

Wendy then spread her butt cheeks, exposing her anus.

"Dare you to have a sniff!" Wendy chuckled

"What no, that's gross!" Dipper replied sounding grossed out, but at the same time he was aroused by Wendy's huge bottom

"I won't tell anybody" Wendy convinced

"I mean when we date more, we will be doing more than seeing each other naked, and that is nothing compared to what I have in mind" Wendy egged on in a kinky tone.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Dipper nervously asked.

"I promise" Wendy responded.

Dipper then put his nose between Wendy's cheeks and a few centimetres from her anus and inhaled and then coughed.

Wendy's anus had a weird peppery kind of smell.

"Wendy that was gross" Dipper then complained coughing.

But the fat teen had other plans. Wendy then shoved her wide jiggly ass in front of Dippers face and farted loudly

*PAAARPT!*

Wendy laughed her head off and found it hilarious

"Yeah glad you find it funny" Dipper sarcastically replied.

Soon there was a horrible smell as Wendy's fart had stunk.

"WENDY YOUR FART STINKS!" Dipper then cried covering his nose while Wendy laughed.

After they had been showered. Wendy then put her bikini back on and her and dipper left the shower cubical and then got changed in there changing cubicles and headed to the Gravity Falls Forest.

Wendy's huge belly swayed and jiggled which was exposed from the bottom of her lumberjack style shirt as they headed towards the forest.

Dipper and Wendy looked through the Gravity Falls Forest for Mabel, but they couldn't seem to find her.

They kept calling out her name, but still no luck.

Just then there was a loud growling noise

"Wendy…I think I hear a bear" Dipper nervously said looking about.

"Where?" Wendy responded looking about.

Then there was another loud growl.

"THERE YOU HEAR THAT?!" Dipper panicked!

Wendy then blushed and chuckled.

"Oh that's my stomach, I'm starving" Wendy then told Dipper putting both hands on her enormous belly which hung over her jeans and spilled from under her jade plaid shirt which was unbuttoned from the bottom to the middle of her shirt.

"I haven't had anything to eat since before the pool" Wendy chuckled

"Ugh I'm so hungry" Wendy complained, holding her huge stomach which let out a huge growl.

*G-R-O-O-O-O-O-O-W-L!*

Her hungry empty belly rapidly kicked and jiggled as it growled.

Just then Wendy heard a bird cheeping and looked into the trees and saw a bluebird in a nest.

"Dipper, if I kill that bird, will you get me those eggs from the nest?" Wendy asked, holding her huge, empty, hungry stomach.

"How you going to kill it?" Dipper then questioned.

Wendy then reached into her bag and pulled out a slingshot.

"This was a present Robbie gave me" Wendy then explained showing Dipper her slingshot.

"It's the only thing I will keep of that jerk"

She then picked up a small rock; aimed at the bird and fired the slingshot which then hit the bird on the head which killed it and the bluebird then fell to the ground.

"Now climb that tree and bring me those eggs!" Wendy commanded.

Dipper shrugged and climbed the tree.

While Dipper climbed the tree, Wendy's enormous stomach rumbled and growled in hunger while saliva ran down her chin.

Wendy's hungry stomach kicked and jiggled as it rumbled and growled.

Dipper then climbed the tree and found the branch the nest was on.

The brave twelve-year-old then grabbed hold of the branch and slowly pulled himself towards the nest.

Before he knew it, he was right in front of the nest. There were six eggs in the nest that were blue and shiny. So Dipper without hesitation then grabbed the eggs from the nest and put them in his pocket.

Dipper then slowly crawled towards the trunk of the tree where he climbed back down and handed Wendy the bluebird eggs.

Without hesitation, Wendy then cracked open the eggs and drank the yolk from the shell one by one.

Wendy then belched loudly.

"I'm still hungry but we must look for your sister" Wendy reminded Dipper.

And so, they kept looking for Mabel.

Soon enough the couple couldn't find Mabel and were about to give up when they heard a loud groaning noise. The pair then kept following the noise until with luck, they found Mabel lying on the ground.

Mabel had gained a lot of weight; in fact she was now the same build as Wendy.

"Ooh I'm so stuffed" Mabel moaned in pain.

"What happened to you?" Dipper then questioned.

"I ate some colourful mushrooms", Mabel groaned.

Mabel then stood up. Her belly had expanded and was spilling from under her raspberry coloured, shooting star sweater, which had been pushed up towards Mabel's breasts, which had grew a bit bigger due to the cellulite. Her hips and legs had widened and her backside had expanded. Her huge belly spilled over her purple skirt, which had been pushed down exposing the top part of her bottom and a part of the top part of her white panties, which had pink hearts on them.

"Well least we found my sister"

Just then there was a vile smell.

"What is that awful smell!?" Wendy gagged putting her nose down her shirt.

"Oh Mabel you haven't!" Dipper also gagged.

Mabel laughed

"Sorry" The fat twelve-year-old girl then chuckled before letting out loud fart.

*PAAARP!*

Then Dipper, Mabel and Wendy laughed loudly before they all headed back to Gravity Falls with both the two fat girl's bellies swaying and jiggling side to side.

**The End**


End file.
